La Apuesta
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: sencillamente, de todas las cosas que podia esperarse en la vida, nunca creyo estar en esa situación ni esperaba ese resultado, REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


publico, lea al final dare mis explicaciones correspondientes.  
>Inazuma eleven y Inazuma eleven GO no me pertenecen, si asi fuera pondría a Shindou con Tsurugiiiiiii! Q2Q2Q2Q2<p>

Para ser sinceros, esta era una situación que desde sus mas recónditos inicios el no deseaba ser participe, para nada! Porque… lo que él sentía por Tsunami era admiración y amistad! … verdad?, pues si, nuestro amigo Tachimukai por lo general cuando se le acerca el peli rosa tartamudea, sus mejillas toman un calor carmín y siente que le tiembla el cuerpo entero, y que extrañamente al estar a su lado lo pone nervioso, cosa que meses atrás no pasaba, pero él se reusaba a creer que lo que sentía era otra cosa mas haya que una linda amistad. Hasta que ocurrió lo de la estúpida apuesta, la situación que en este mismo momento lo tenía en un verdadero _shock , _pero para entender todo el problema de nuestro amigo Tachi debemos viajar un tanto en su memoria, si, alrededor de 1 semana era el tiempo que ya llevaba Otomura quedándose de visita en Inazuma town, "unos familiares me querían ver", lo extraño era que estaba en todas los entrenamientos del inazuma Japan, Tsunami se encontraba contento de que su amigo de gafas estuviera hay, él era el chico con mas onda de Oumihara, y a escondidas del mundo y desde que había llegado de Okinawa, su novio, aunque ni siquiera un beso se habían dado, que tiene que ver esto con Tachi aparte de que "no" le gusta Tsunami? Él lo recordaba muy bien…  
><em>-pa-ara que me has citado?... –preguntaba el nervioso, nunca había tenido ni un contacto con Otomura, y que él lo haya llamado sí que era extraño-<br>-te gusta Tsunami verdad? –dijo como si nada, o eso creyó tachimukai por que no podía ver los ojos del chico atreves de sus lentes, pero lo que más le había impactado era la pregunta misma! Gustarle?... -  
>-NO! No-o me gusta T-tsunami-san! El... el es mi amigo! –dijo, con un intento de seguridad que no se la creería ni Endou, que bien sabemos tiene la corona del Rey de los ingenuos [de los wns xDD] sus mejillas se estaban de un rojo casi tan luminoso como el cabello de su compañero Hiroto-<em>  
>-<em>por favor Tachimukai, por que no lo asumes de una buena vez? -<br>-si tanto insistes… no será que es por que a ti te gusta? –de la pura sensación de las palabras saliendo de su boca algo en el pecho lo molestaba-  
>-si, me gusta y mucho… -vio como los ojos de tachimukai estaban abierto como plano y empezando a ponerse cristalinos- al parecer nos gusta el mismo chico… que tal una apuesta?<br>-una apuesta? –repitió las palabras del peli celeste-  
>-el primero que le dé un beso a Tsunami dentro de esta semana, se lo gana-<br>-U-U-un.n…. –ni siquiera podía terminar la oración de la impresión y nerviosismo-  
>-me retiro –salió como si nada con su seriedad natural, ignorando por completo a su recién oficial rival, y tachimukai no podía mover ningún musculo por un largo rato-<br>_Después de ese día Tachimukai se había hecho mucho mas cariñoso y amable [si es que se puede, claro] con Tsunami, cosa que tenia desconcertado a todo el inazuma japan, ya que últimamente con su debate mental de que tsunami era su amigo y bla bla se había alejado mas y mas del peli rosa, y ahora de la noche a la mañana volvía a ser el angelical tachimukai, y él en su cabeza insiste que, no es que le guste Tsunami, no le gustaba perder, menos con la actitud de Otomura, si eso era… . El entrenar kudou le había pedido a tsunami hace un rato traer los conos del almacén, y otomura "amablemente" se había ofrecido para cargar los tan pesados objetos de plástico, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y aun no aparecían, a si que Kudou había enviado a nuestro tierno amigo a buscar a los mayores, es que acaso el mundo estaba en su contra! , Si era eso, camino rápido hasta el almacén, cuando su mano se poso en la puerta pudo escuchar que ambos chicos de Okinawa conversan - discutían, decidió quedarse callado y escuchar un poco-  
>-no te parece que, para ser tu novio me atiendes muy poco Tsunami? Estoy pensando seriamente en irme de regreso a Okinawa<br>-esto es una amenaza Oto-chan? Aah! No tienes nada de onda ahora! _  
><em>  
>El pequeño Tachimukai se sentía muy mal… un patada en el estomago era una real caricia, pero como se había prometido tiempo atrás, dejaría de ser tan blando y actuaria, y este era el momento, abrió la puerta con fuerza dejando impresionado a ambos chicos de Mar, con la cara toda roja y los ojos llorosos y el ceño notablemente fruncido hablo con fuerza mirándolo con odio que nadie pensó que Tachi, podía tener.<p>

-los están esperando en el entrenamiento! –y cerró la puerta fuertísimo, tsunami no caía en su asombro, y un otomura sonreía victorioso, ahora ese niñito sabia que tsunami era suyo-  
>-que-e le paso? –pregunto a los segundos con los ojos parpadeantes, enserio n caía en su impresión, sintió una mano tomarle el rostro otomura se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los labios del peli rosa-<br>-le enseñe a que no se metiera con lo que era mío…  
>-haber haber te me explicas ahora! Como es eso? –tsunami lo había alejado a los segundos de él y ahora con los brazos cruzados esperaba una buena respuesta-<br>-le dije que apostáramos, el primero en darte un beso dentro de esta semana se quedaba contigo –sonrió de medio lado- ingenuo…  
>-QUE ISISTE QUE! –muy pocas veces se veía un tsunami en cólera, otomura estaba impresionado- odio las trampas y lo deshonesto, sabes? Nuestra relación se rompe con esto! Esto fue tan turbio como las aguas más profundas del océano! –y salió a perseguir al pequeño tachimukai, a disculparse por parte de otomura y calmarlo, pero… tenía una esperanza en el corazón, siempre le había gustado Tachimukai, tal vez por eso jamás beso a Otomura , y ahora, viendo como había reaccionado ante la situación, entendía que tenia oportunidades, era distraído, no tonto-<p>

Por otra parte teníamos a un tachimukai que yacía en a los pies de un árbol en el suelo y abrasando sus piernas, en ese momento sentía tantas cosas que era difícil de enumerarlas, pero ahora entendía que, si tanto le dolía que tsunami estuviera con otra persona era porque le gustaba… pero ahora por tonto se lo habían quitado, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, esos pensamientos pesimistas lo deprimían aun mas [si es que ya eso se podía mas].

Un Tsunami desesperado ya se había corrido todas las cercanías del almacén, buscando al menor, paro un poco y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para respirar entrecortado, pero otro sonido se juntaba con su agitado respirar, se cayó un momento y siguió aquel ruido, hay pudo ver al castaño hecho volita, no la pensó, sencillamente se incoó al frente de él y le toco el hombro-  
>-vamos tachi… no tienes que llorar, me aras llorar a mi –sobreactuó poniendo su antebrazo tapando sus ojos y fingía llorar , haber si eso por ultimo le sacaba una sonrisa al castaño-<br>-and-a-at..e –dijo apenas mientras lo miraba-  
>-no me iré y lo sabes, verdad? Vamos tachi, que fue tan grave?<br>-nunca me dijiste que otomura era tu novio traidor! –soltó de una-  
>-aah, ya que! –Restándole importancia- porque te duele tanto? Será que acaso tanto te gusto? –dijo, acercándose a el peligrosamente, el chico volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco de sus piernas pero había dejado de llorar, ahora solo quería esconder su sonrojo, porque estaba seguro de que lo estaba, sentía sus mejillas arder, sintió que lo tomaban en brazos, mejor dicho al hombro, tsunami se lo estaba levando cual saco de papas fuera el menor, y con la mayor desfachatez cuando pasaron por la cancha los excuso diciendo que tachi lloraba por que se había raspillado la pierna y lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo recostó hasta su cama, tachi no dejaba de parpadear con cara incrédula- si en algo ayuda… acabo de terminar con Otomura, tachi –le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un impresionado Tachimukai estático en su cama-<p>

fin? : D quien sae!

Ok, si se les hace familiar, conocido y creen que soy un verdadero plagio, no yeguas! Este one-short **No es mío** y no es precisamente porque no lo escribiera yo, es más, lo hice con mucho amor, pero como regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga TTaacchhii y ella lo había publicado anteriormente en MundoYaoi, pero acabo de cachar que me andan plagiando, gente, la cosa es que** YO lo cree, YO lo escribí y YO soy la autora**, la dueña es TTaacchhii porque es su regalo po x'DDD ESO. No pensaba subirlo pero aquí tienen mi ataque de Rabia momentánea.

con amor y todas esas cosas Gay MidorikawaxRyuuji.


End file.
